June Dreams
by Terrichance
Summary: June Motomiya tries her hand at songwriting. When TK delivers the results to his brother, Matt's reaction is not at all what they expected...


June Motomiya is a much abused and dis-liked character. I honestly feel sorry for her. It seems most fangirls just hate her because she chases Matt, or askes him out sometimes. I think that's overreeacting a little.  
  
In this fic, although it's really part of my FDD saga, it works well enough as a stand-alone. The song, "Magical Dreamers", can be found on the soundtrack of the PS game, Chrono Cross. That way, if any of you would like to hear it, you'll have a lead. :)  
  
Disclaimer: Jackpot is...two lemons and a cherry. I don't own Digimon. Gimme another coin...  
  
-  
  
June Dreams  
  
  
  
I want to see  
  
another world beyond of me,  
  
I want to hear  
  
music sounds not of here  
  
I want to know  
  
ever dangers there might be,  
  
I want you here  
  
to stay with me  
  
-  
  
But now, my time is near,  
  
I have to run from here.  
  
I have, to run back home  
  
But then I know I'd be alone,  
  
I've found, where you would be,  
  
adventures bound with thee  
  
I ask, you join of me  
  
Alree...  
  
-  
  
============  
  
-  
  
"Hang on guys!!"  
  
Davis Motomiya and Tk Takashi stopped in thier tracks as they heard Davis's sister, June, call out to them.  
  
"Aww, what is it now June?" the goggled boy complained. "We're gonna be late for our meeting."  
  
"Which you never tell me about." the spikey-haired girl harumphed. "If you'd tell me When you were going, I wouldn't hold you up so often."  
  
"Can I just ask what you need?" Tk interupted.  
  
"Oh, yes. Here, you think you can give these to your brother, Tk?" June shoved an envelope into the blonde boy's hands.  
  
"Can I ask what's in it first?"  
  
"A tape and some lyrics. I wanted him to at least give these a look."  
  
"And this isn't another attempt to try and go out with him, right?"  
  
"Scout's honor." she put a hand on her heart and raised the other one in the air.  
  
Davis went on a hunch. "Does this have to do with the long nights of music and off-key singing and such?"  
  
The girl blushed a little. "Allright, so I can't sing worth a darn. Still, that song needed lyrics...does The Teenage Wolves do renditions of known songs?"  
  
Tk raised an eyebrow. "Yeah, I've caught Matt practicing some other tunes. What, is this a request for him to play?"  
  
June shook her head. "No, I found this wordless song, from a video game of all places, and I wrote lyrics for it. I wanted to see if a professional singer thought my compisitions were good enough..."  
  
A little calm went about the group, before Tk smiled. "Sure, I'll see that Matt looks at it myself."  
  
He was the sudden receptionist of a crushing fangirl hug, and he fought to keep his blushing under control.  
  
"Oh THank You!!! Thankyouthankyouthankyou..."  
  
"Davis, *ack* a little *gasp* help here?"  
  
Davis wouldn't wish his sister's hugs on anbody, not even his rival, so after a minute of prying, Tk was released. A couple of hasty farewells, and they were on the run.  
  
"Don't Worry June! I'll make sure Matt sees your song!" the blue-eyed kid yelled over his shoulder.  
  
"I certianly hope so..." June sighed, staring at the departing boys. "I know it'll never make it on stage, but at least Matt will see it..."  
  
-  
  
"Hey Matt?" Tk called, walking into the Teenage Wolves's practice area.  
  
"Yeah little bro? What do ya need?" Matt Ishida asked. He was sitting in the far corner of the room, and beckoned his brother towards him.  
  
"Got a special delivery package for you. Possibility of a new song." the younger boy handed the envelope to his elder brother.  
  
"Oh great, as if we need another songwriter. This HAs got notes in it too, right?"  
  
"I'm not sure," Tk answered, as Matt opened the parcel. "But it's got a tape in it. It's actually a song from a video game, but this person wrote lyrics for it. Wondering if you could do a rendition." He had wisely decided not to tell his brother just who it was that complied the lyrics.  
  
"Lesse...Chrono Cross, that's the game, track 26, Magical Dreamers..." The tall blonde read off the tape, then tossed it to one of his band members. "Hey Randy, plug that into one of the players, let's see if this song's all that's cracked up to be."  
  
Randy nodded an affirmitive, and popped the cassete into a nearby stereo, turning up the sound as he did so. Matt straighted the pages of words out as he prepared to read along with the song.  
  
-  
  
Three minutes later, as the notes of the song faded away, the whole room was in complete silence. Matt looked up from the papers, and Tk saw the most peculier expression on his face.  
  
He seperated the sheets, not all of them were lyrics. There were seperate score sheets for each instrument in the song.  
  
Looking up, the lead vocalist of the band whispered hoarsely.  
  
"Randy....play that tape again."  
  
-  
  
Six and a half minutes later, the band was studying the scrores of their respective instruments. Some of them would have to be synthesizied, but it would work out.  
  
Matt was trying out some of the lyrics on his tongue, making sure he could carry the full effect of the words. He only breaked once to ask Tk a question.  
  
"Tk, bro, WHo did this?? I'm planning on holding a concert tomorrow night, and this being the main piece! I would at least like to give credit where it's due!"  
  
The younger blonde sighed. "You SUre you want to know? It may shock you."  
  
"Heck, it could be Davis for all I know! I just want to know, WHo Gave you this?"  
  
Pause.  
  
"Well...you were mighty close when you mentioned Davis."  
  
Matt blanched. "You mean it WAs Davis??"  
  
"No...his sister."  
  
Silence.  
  
"J...June? She wrote this?"  
  
"She gave it to me as Davis and I were heading out the door. She at least wanted you to look at it..."  
  
"June...writes this good?...but...what?"  
  
"Snap out of it bro, I promised her I'd make sure you'd look at it, and you did. Plus...well, I think June has changed a little. She hasn't been chasing you all week, right?"  
  
The child of Friendship was thunderstruck for a few moments, as Tk's words and his own thoughts mingled around in his head. He's right, I haven't seen hide nor hair of June Motomiya this entire week...entire two weeks as a matter of fact. Was she busy with this song all that time...or did she finally take control of her fangirl tendencies?  
  
Still...June's not entirely at fault here. She can be a bit annoying, but I haven't taken the time to actually look at her other qualites...she's friendly, she's definitely funny... ah dang, I'm going soft. Still, maybe I Should get to know June better...  
  
He glanced at the papers before him. At least as a friend. I just hope she doesn't take it the wrong way...  
  
"Well Matt? Are you going to play her song, or not?"  
  
He sighed, and looked over the vocals one last time. Then he smiled.  
  
"Don't tell her. She can find out in tomorrow's concert."  
  
Seeing the hidden answer, Tk could only grin.  
  
-  
  
"My gosh, how fast was THat?" June exclaimed, quickly looking for a seat in the crowded concert hall.  
  
"Yeah, The Teenage Wolves have never announced a concert so abruptly. I wonder what's going on?" Momoe Inoue, June's best friend, asked.  
  
"I wish we could find some seats at least, I don't want to stand for this entire thing! I will if I have to though...it'll give me more room for cheering."  
  
"June...you didn't bring the Pom-poms, right?"  
  
"What? I always bring my Pom-poms whenever I go to any concert." The redhead produced said cheering decorations to her friend. Momoe slapped her face and groaned.  
  
"Hey! June, down here!"  
  
"Quick sis! We're fighting to keep these seats!"  
  
The girls looked over at the source of the voices, to find Davis and Yolei, along with the other four children they stick with, waving at them.  
  
They were in front row center.  
  
Quicker than you can say "Prodigious", the two empty seats were filled by two grateful fangirls.  
  
"Glad you could make it you two" Kari smiled.  
  
"It'd be a shame if you missed it. We know how much you like their songs." Cody added.  
  
"And Matt gave us these seats, while we held two of them open for you." quipped Ken.  
  
"Oh, by the way, I delivered your package June." Tk slightly mentioned.  
  
Yolei looked to her sister with a questioning look, but Momoe just shrugged.  
  
"Really?? What did he think?" June asked anxiously.  
  
"Hmmm...I didn't stay long enough to find out, but I DId make sure he looked at it." Tk's answer was vauge, but he could not help winking as he said it.  
  
The girl gasped. "Why you little sneaky..."  
  
The lights went out, signalling the concert start. A hushed silence reighned over the crowd, untill the curtian started lifting.  
  
Wild cheers started as the Teenage Wolves took the stage.  
  
The band members basked in the sound of the audience for a few seconds, before Matt started signalling for quiet. The cheering stopped, or at least went quieter.  
  
"Wow, thanks guys, for being here with us today. I know it was kinda odd, us putting up another concert so soon, but we've had a surprise dropped on us out of the blue...Or any other color if you'd like."  
  
Laughter for a bit, and Matt continued.  
  
"But seriously, this surprise was like nothing I've ever heard before. It's a rendition of a video game song, but with lyrics added. My band and I got our act together quickly, and we've managed to master it in a span of a few hours."  
  
More cheers and laughter, except from June. Was he REally talking about...  
  
"And now, our first number...just… listen to it for a bit, and tell us what you think." He swung his guitar into position. The band behind him tensed.  
  
The slow moving start of Magical Dreamers filled the room, strictly instrumental. The Motomiya girl simply could not believe her ears, he was playing it!  
  
The beginning notes faded, before the gallic strings began to play, and Matt stood to the microphone.  
  
-  
  
"I want to see, another world beyond of me,  
  
I want to hear, music sounds, not of here,  
  
I want to know, ever dangers there might be,  
  
I want You Here, to stay, with me...  
  
-  
  
Winding pathways, lined with flowers  
  
walking forwards, taking hours  
  
many turnways, taking chances  
  
one will lead to moonlight dances  
  
-  
  
But now, my time is near,  
  
I have to run from here  
  
I have, to run back home  
  
But then I know I'd be alone  
  
I've found, where you would be,  
  
Adventures bound with thee  
  
I ask, you join of me,  
  
Alree?  
  
-  
  
I want to see, another world beyond of me,  
  
I want to hear, music sounds, not of here,  
  
I want to know, ever dangers there might be,  
  
I want You Here, to stay, with me...  
  
-  
  
Finding Dangers, seeking thrillers,  
  
Some with shining, twirling pillars  
  
Everything, not seem the same,  
  
What could be life, may be a game,  
  
-  
  
But now, my time is near,  
  
I have to run from here  
  
I have, to run back home  
  
But then I know I'd be alone  
  
I've found, where you would be,  
  
Adventures bound with thee  
  
I ask, you join of me,  
  
Alree?  
  
-  
  
I want to see, another world beyond of me,  
  
I want to hear, music sounds, not of here,  
  
I want to know, ever dangers there might be,  
  
I want You Here, to stay, with me...  
  
-  
  
End is nearing, darkness falling  
  
troubles building, fate is calling  
  
Have to save, not just for we,  
  
I ask, will you accept, of me?  
  
-  
  
But now, my time is near,  
  
I have to run from here  
  
I have, to run back home  
  
But then I know I'd be alone  
  
I've found, where you would be,  
  
Adventures bound with thee  
  
I ask, you join of me,  
  
Alree?  
  
-  
  
I want to see, another world beyond of me,  
  
I want to hear, music sounds, not of here,  
  
I want to know, ever dangers there might be,  
  
I want You Here, to stay, with me..."  
  
-  
  
As the music faded on those last notes, the entire crowd, all as one, raised out of their seats and cheered the likes of which you have never heard before.  
  
Only June stayed in her seat. Her Pom-poms never came once to mind.  
  
He had played it. Matt Ishida played her song...  
  
The band basked a bit more before the lead vocalist spoke again.  
  
"Thank you!, Thank you! Though you should really be cheering someone else! We just played the song, the mastermind behind the lyrics is one simple individual, known only as, June Motomiya! Come on up here June!"  
  
"June, snap out of it! Matt wants you onstage!" Tk shook the girl's shoulders roughly.  
  
"Oh WOW June! I had no idea you had it in you!!" Momoe tugged the stunned redhead out of the chair and into a hug. Then she quickly shoved her towards the stage stairs, where June could only climb them.  
  
As she walked onstage, Matt took her hand, and led her towards the center.  
  
"Hey there, got something to say for the crowd?" he asked.  
  
The poor girl spluttered, before finally saying "This...I wasn't expecting this at all, I didn't think you would actually sing it!"  
  
"You think You're surprised? When I read over the thing and heard the tape, I thought it was a professional songwriter who wrote that! When Tk told me it was you,...well needless to say, I was shocked!"  
  
That got a few more chuckles out of the audiance, as well as some nudges and noogies for Tk.  
  
"Well, I want to thank you then, for having that song delivered to me. Y'know, we might have room for another songwriter..."  
  
"Oh my!!..." June bunched herself up, blushed, and refrained from squealing.  
  
"Well there you have it folks! Give it up for June Motomiya!!!" Matt called out to the crowd.  
  
The cheers were more deafening than before...  
  
-  
  
"You okay?"  
  
June, still in a daze, looked up at her brother's voice.  
  
"Yeah...I guess the shock hasn't worn off still..."  
  
"I never knew you could write something like that." Kari said. "It almost seems like you've lived what you've written..."  
  
Warning glances from her friends quietned her down, Momoe didn't notice.  
  
"Hey guys, what's up?"  
  
The group stopped to see Matt and Tai coming down the hall towards them.  
  
"Oh, hi Matt." Tk greeted his brother. "We were just heading outside. I think June's still out of it."  
  
Then maybe what I'm about to do will only add shock to her system. the tall blonde thought.  
  
"June, could I speak to you alone for a second?"  
  
The spikey-haired girl stood still for a second, then slowly nodded. Matt then took her hand and led her away from the group.  
  
"What does he want with her?" wondered Ken.  
  
"I have a feeling it won't hurt, at least." Tai joined them and spoke. "It'll be a lot easier on all of us if he goes ahead and gets this over with."  
  
-  
  
"June, I'll go ahead and say this...your fangirl additude can be a bit annoying."  
  
She sighed and bowed her head. "I know that now, I've been trying to keep from preying on boys these last two weeks...I occupied myself with writing that song the whole time..."  
  
Matt put a hand on her shoulder. "I don't Dis-like you, by all means, you're a fairly nice girl...and rather attractive, if I do say so myself."  
  
June snapped her head up.  
  
"But...I just don't think I've found my misus right yet..."  
  
She sighed in defeat, one of her life dreams going out the window...  
  
"However...I'd like to get to know you better...as a friend...if you'd let me?"  
  
The words spoken, the girl plummeted into deep thought. Is it worth it? Can I overcome my silly little tendencies? I would like to know Matt...  
  
She looked back up. Even if it's just a friend...  
  
She smiled. "I accept of thee."  
  
The boy chuckled. "See, you're getting the hang of it already...c'mon, let's get back to the group."  
  
And the two walked back down the hallway, much more at ease with each other than they thought they'd be...  
  
Matt chose this time to ask a question.  
  
"Say June?...where DId you get the ideas for those lyrics, other than the video game?"  
  
June paused and thought. "It was in some weird dreams I had a while ago...another world and stuff, and something about computers as well...ahh, it's not important."  
  
The elder Ishida couldn't think it was 'not important', but they walked into the team by now, and he decided to shelve it for later. It was a crazy possibility after all...  
  
-  
  
Back at the Motomiya apartment, in June's room, her computer was humming in the darkness. In the mad rush to get ready for the concert, she had forgotten to turn it off...  
  
It was the best that it was left on however, as the computer screen started glowing. A holographic image appeared in front of the console, and it slowly gained depth...  
  
Moments later, a light-orange D-3 clattered onto the keyboard...  
  
-  
  
  
  
End Time. 


End file.
